


Flash Fiction Prompts

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baseball, Confessions, Drive In Movie, F/M, Flash Fiction, Game Night, Handcuffs, Las Vegas, New Orleans, Post Season 3, Road Trip, Rock climbing, Soap Opera, Suburbia, Texas, Travel, Tropes, clue, cowboy boots, fantasies, prompts, souffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection of flash fiction prompts and drabbles follow Oliver and Felicity after the Season 3 finale through a North American roadtrip before they settle into the house in the suburbs of Ivy Town.  Chapters were inspired by SmoaknArrow's Flash Fiction challenge and despite being somewhat chronological can be read out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FF#28: That’s Vegas, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been struggling to write lately so I thought it was time I gave Flash Fiction a chance. Thank you SmoakandArrow for coordinating this challenge! I’m not sure about this but it was written and edited in an hour (which was just as difficult as I imagined).

FF#28 – That’s Vegas, Baby.

The road sign read Las Vegas 108 miles and was immediately followed by a larger commercial sign that read “Las Vegas – What Happen’s Here Stays Here.” 

“Yeah… right,” Felicity couldn’t help the half snort half grumble that erupted from her mouth as they drove past.

“You know we don’t have to stop in Vegas,” Oliver reminded Felicity. “We can just keep driving.

The closer they got to Vegas the antsier she was becoming.

“No… it’s alright. Mom would hate that we were this close and didn’t stop to see her. It makes sense to spend a night or two in Las Vegas.”

If her Mom could fly to Starling City to see her twice, Felicity could certainly detour their road trip to Las Vegas for a day or two. It’s not like her and Oliver had definitive plans to be anywhere else.

This freedom that they had found driving out of Starling was still new and exhilarating. They had no schedule. No commitments. No imminent threat of death or destruction to face. 

For the first time ever they just had time. Time to relax. Time to just be. And in the few short weeks since they’d left Starling City, Felicity had confirmed that just _being_ with Oliver was all she needed to be happy.

They passed another sign and Oliver observed Felicity twitching in the passenger seat. “Felicity, we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want too,” Oliver said sincerely drawing her hand to his lips for a light caress.

The truth and love that Felicity found in his eyes with his words warmed her whole being.

Felicity never would have thought they’d be like this together. 

Hell, Felicity never really thought they’d be together at all.

“I know,” Felicity said honestly. “It’s okay. Besides I already booked us a suite in a fabulous hotel. Not one of the themed, tourist traps either. This one… well can Money be a theme? This hotel definitely caters to the higher echelon of the population.

“That’s Vegas, Baby,” Oliver drawled with a fake Elvis accent that made Felicity laugh out loud before a thought occurred to her.

“I never asked,” she said turning to stare at him. “Have you ever been to Vegas, before?”

Oliver’s wide eyes and sideways glance immediately answered her question.

“Of course you have! Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire is exactly who Las Vegas subsists off of. Any tales of debauchery you want to share before we get to town? Any strippers you need to pay your respects to?”

“Fe-li-city…” Unsure of her mood, Oliver took his eyes off the road to study Felicity. He watched her stern stare morph into a bright smile as she mocked him. 

Oliver had to force himself to pull his eyes from the beautiful windblown beauty next to him and focus on the road ahead before answering her original question.

“There were a few weekend Vegas trips before…” Even now completely at peace in his life, Oliver didn’t feel the need to bring up the island. “I have quite a few colorful memories of Vegas with Tommy.”

“And strippers?” Felicity continued to tease.

Oliver laughed aloud before admitting, “On occasion.” 

Felicity shook her head in mock annoyance. She knew exactly would teenage, barely legal boys got up to in Las Vegas.

“I remember Tommy had a thing for redheads. He was so hung up on this one girl he proposed after a lap dance. Luckily, she didn’t believe he was the son of billionaire.”

“What about you? Did you have a thing for redheads?” Felicity teased enjoying the way Oliver lit up when talking about Tommy.

“I had a ‘thing’ for all women,” he admitted truthfully. “But then… I really liked raven hair… and fishnets.”

“I thought big boobed blondes were every frat boy’s wet dream?” Felicity pondered out loud.

“My attraction to blondes is recent,” Oliver confessed. “And really it’s just one babbly blonde that drives me to distraction.”

Oliver spoke the sentence looking directly into her eyes and although the admission was playful it didn’t make it any less true. 

A few beats later, seeing Felicity pull out her phone Oliver asked, “What are you doing?”

Her voice was perfectly calm as she answered, “Just checking to see if our suite has a stripper pole.”

Even over the road noise Felicity heard Oliver gulp and winked cheekily at him before resuming her search.


	2. FF#29: Up Close And Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. This is crap. My brain would not wrap around this prompt and in 60 minutes I feel like I got NOWHERE. Still hoping these challenges encourage some inner muse. I miss writing.

Felicity was pretty sure she had never seen a more gorgeous sight in her life. Dawn was barely breaking though their borrowed windows and she could hear the waves crashing near their beach bungalow.

Even the beautiful sun rising over the Pacific Ocean couldn’t make Felicity tear her eyes from the relaxed perfection of Oliver Queen asleep next to her.

Asleep and naked under the divine cotton bedding.

She resisted the urge to run her fingers over his skin because more than his touch she didn’t want this moment to end.

These stolen moments were precious. 

And it wasn’t just that Oliver was a gorgeous man that she could literally spend a lifetime worshiping (and she would if she had any say in the matter) but Oliver like this... asleep and completely at peace. It took her breathe away that after everything he had finally found happiness.

So it was with love and not lust that Felicity curled into the sheets and raked her eyes over Oliver’s sleeping body.

He lay on his side facing her with one arm under his pillow and the other outstretched to her. She had rolled out of his embrace sometime during the night.  
Felicity snuggled into her own pillow as she studied the man she loved.

She caressed every scar, every tattoo, every indication of muscle and strength. His bratva tattoo always drew her attention and often she couldn’t resist covering it with her hands.

Felicity knew the weapons and events that had caused most of the scars. Some like the ones covering his lower back she was still waiting to hear about. Oliver would share the rest his painful history when he was ready.

Maybe with the Arrow outed and Oliver retired, he could stop accumulating scars. Felicity certainly wouldn’t miss Oliver’s life being in constant danger. She had mourned him enough to last a lifetime. 

Felicity knew these marks on Oliver’s body were a roadmap to the pain and torment he had endured in his life. Felicity loved and respected him all the more for what he had lived through and overcome. Without his journey he wouldn’t be the man he is today and they might never had met.

She had told him that as long as he was in her life she was happy. Spending these last few weeks with him had only confirmed that. 

“Morning…” Oliver’s groggy voice pulled her from her thoughts and she couldn’t help being startled. 

Felicity hadn’t realized he was awake. And that he had woken up to her ogling his body. ‘Oh Frack!’ 

“Good morning! Sorry! I wasn’t staring… well I was but… I didn’t mean for you to wake up to me staring at you. That sounds really creepy! Which I guess it is…”

“Felicity…” Oliver placed his hand on her chin and tilted her mouth to meet his in a soft, quietening kiss.

When they separated their heads remained touching and they both just marveled at the closeness. 

“I love you being the first thing I see in the morning,” Oliver confessed pushing Felicity’s hair behind her ear.

“Me too,” Felicity agreed. She couldn’t stop the words that tumbled out as she tried to put her thoughts into order. “I know this is a lot… Talk about up close and personal. We’ve been together practically every minute for the last few weeks. Even couples who live together don’t spend this much one-on-one time. If you need a break… some time away or something. I understand.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” Oliver made sure Felicity’s eyes met his before continuing. “I love you. And there is no one else I would rather be spending this time with.”

Felicity’s smile was genuine as she felt her heart throb in her chest. “I love you too, Oliver. So… what do you want to do today?”


	3. FF#30: You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little more fun with this prompt. Short but fun!

It was completely Felicity’s fault. She knew that. It didn’t make it any easier to accept.

They’d been out of Starling for over a week now and she had only barely convinced Oliver to let her drive the Porsche. 

She knew opening the throttle up on a deserted California road was reckless but the car just handled so well. The wind blowing her hair and Oliver watching her with a huge smile from the passenger seat was pure bliss. 

It really wasn’t her fault that she had not seen that speed trap in time to slow down.

Felicity knew she should just be glad “Officer Johnson” had let them go with a warning but her pulse was still racing forcing her to relive the experience.

As soon as they were out of sight of the cop, she’d gulped a large inhale of air and the reality of the bizarre situation hit her.

Oliver had just flirted their way out of a speeding ticket. 

“It can’t believe you did that.”

“What?”

“You know what… bating your baby blues and flexing… fucking flexing your muscles at that cop,” Felicity couldn’t stop her rant. “You seriously have no shame…” she said shaking her head at her boyfriend as she took the road back toward the interstate.

“You already knew that,” Oliver replied meeting her glare with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Felicity laughed aloud, “Well yeah but… that was pretty narcissistic… and morally wrong on so many levels.”

“You’re just upset you couldn’t talk your way out of the ticket on your own,” Oliver interrupted. “Don’t be, it was a pretty enduring pout you tried. And really it’s his loss if the view down your blouse didn’t cheer up his day.”

“Ah, I’m sure I…” Felicity did a far impression of Daffy Duck in full outrage as she tried to formulate the words to deny his accusation. But there wasn’t much that she could say. She was still pretty disappointed her feminine wiles had let her down. 

Her Mama would be so disappointed. 

Then again not even Donna Smoak’s cleavage could have caught this officer’s eye.

Still, Felicity had to admit that Officer Johnson had excellent taste. 

Oliver Queen was one gorgeous man. Her boyfriend was premium eye candy under any circumstances but the currently golden tanned, completely rested, and relaxed Oliver would tempt a nun.

Felicity got so lost in her train of thought that she completely missed Oliver unbuttoning his seat belt and moving closer to the driver’s seat. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” it was his breath on her ear lope that brought her back to their conversation. “I said ‘You have the right to remain silent’ and ‘Anything you say…”

“You would know the Miranda rights by heart…” Felicity interrupted the second before she was forced to bite her bottom lip as Oliver’s tongue pulled on her industrial bar.

Oliver chuckled softly one hand undoing her seat belt and the other moving along her belly.

“Pull over,” Oliver’s voice was low and commanding. “I’ll let you talk me out of ticket.”

Felicity almost immediately put her turn signal on and complied because Oliver’s voice just… did things to her. 

But really! They weren’t even out of the immediate vicinity of Officer Johnson. Felicity met Oliver’s hand on her seat belt re-clicking the lock. “We’ll revisit this… scenario… when we get out of California.”


	4. FF#31 - Nowhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so far behind with these prompts. :(

He would never forget the first time he saw her in those boots. She’d walked out of the shop calling his name. The first thing he noticed were her strappy sandals she held in her hand. He’d immediately looked down to her feet wondering why she was barefoot. But she wasn’t barefoot. Instead she wore brand new multi-colored cowboy boots. Or cowgirl in this case.

She stood before him in a simply white tank top and jean shorts and the brand new boots that made her legs look amazing. The sight immediately sent a flush of heat through his veins. 

Oliver had always thought Felicity was a beautiful woman inside and out. But since leaving Starling, he’d learned how much Felicity loved clothes and fashion. 

But Felicity’s love of fashion wasn’t driven by designer names or limited by price tags. Felicity seemed drawn to quirky and unusual pieces things that could function as conduits of her personality and mood.

So apparently the boots put Felicity in a southwestern frame of mind because she had hardly wore another else since she had bought them in New Mexico.

Currently, Felicity sat next to him the cowboy boots paired with a flowy white cotton shirt dress with buttons running from the top to the hem. 

She had her seat reclined and her legs propped on the dashboard of the red Chevy Silverado they’d purchased in Las Vegas. They’d left the Porsche with Felicity’s Mom.

The truck just made sense for their trip into Texas where Felicity wanted to investigate the nightlife in Austin.

Felicity had quirked her eyebrows when he’d shown it to her on the dealer’s lot but she hadn’t said a word against it. In fact, she’d bought the boots only a day or two later. 

It’d been weeks since they’d left Starling and they’d traveled hundreds of miles. 

They’d learned a lot about one another in their time together.

Oliver was sure he’d never stop being amazed by Felicity. He was literally enthralled with everything she did. Even something as carefree as singing along to the radio made him beam with pride.

Felicity had a beautiful voice. She sang along to Top 40 hits and classic Americana. When she didn’t know the words she just made up her own.

Somehow it just worked. 

Eventually they reached spots where cell service and even their satellite radio wavered. Resorting to FM radio stations certainly limited her vocal options. They quickly learned to find a classic station and leave it until the static forced a change.

Felicity seemed to know the words to most of those songs too.

Her only requirement seemed to be an upbeat tune.

Like now she when was belting out the chorus to a Motown classic

“Nowhere to run to baby… Nowhere to hide, I got nowhere to run to baby nowhere to hide….”

Just when Oliver was convinced he couldn’t love Felicity more he’d see her in a new relaxed state and fall more in love with her. 

The song faded out and the radio DJ took over, “That was a favorite by Martha and the Vandellas. We’ve another one of their classics up next as a friendly reminder to come out and enjoy some live music tonight at the Blueberry festival. Starts at 8pm on Main Street.”

Just as the DJ finished speaking the lyrics to the next song began 

_“Calling out around the world_  
are you ready for a brand new beat  
Summer’s here and the time is right  
For dancing in the street…” 

Felicity was bobbing her feet rhythmically on the dashboard when Oliver looked over and met her pouting lips and sideways glance.

And just like that he was looking for the next sign directing them into another small town in search of the Blueberry Festival. He could never refuse her anything.


	5. FF#32 - Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and edited in an hour! (Or less, this little drabble wrote itself! It might be a cop-out it’s so short… )

Felicity liked a good shoot ‘em up flick as much as the next guy (and probably more than the average girl her age) but really this one was trying her patience for any flavor of realism. 

She guessed it was the newest film the small town Drive-in could afford to play. But really… they would be better off showing old movies. Who didn’t love a good movie revival? You couldn’t go wrong with American Graffiti or Grease! Grease! Now that was a perfect movie for a Drive-in. 

Maybe if Oliver would just get back with the popcorn and drinks the experience of watching a movie under the stars in west Texas with him would supplant the sucky movie. 

They were the last vehicle parked in their row. The field in front of the large screen was about three quarter’s full of vehicles of all shapes and sizes.

Oliver had backed the still shiny new Chevy into their Drive- In spot so they could lie in the truck bed and watch the movie under the stars. He had even purchased some kind of inflatable camp bed and brought pillows so they’d be comfortable.

Felicity was sitting against the back of the truck when Oliver finally returned with a box of goods.

“Hey, I got snacks,” Oliver said sitting a box on the lowered tailgate before launching his body into the truck bed to join her. Felicity met him halfway and he immediately handed her the popcorn bucket. “They didn’t have beer so I got cold water and some empty cups. I figured we could break into one of the bottles of wine we bought in California if you want?”

“Yes!” Felicity readily agreed. “This movie may require alcohol to endure.”

“What?” Oliver asked with a confused grin as he tugged his sandals off and sat them to the side.

“In the ten minutes you were gone, the ‘hero’ won a gun battle in a crowded market where he miraculously shot all of the bad guys perfectly before repelling a building to escape…” Felicity said explaining what he’d missed as she carefully scooted back into her previous spot against the pillows. 

“And don’t get me started on the impracticability and unlikeliness of the barista working in four-inch heels...” she continued around a mouth of popcorn. “I mean I wore stilettos to work at QC but you better believe I kicked them off as soon as I was behind my desk.”

“I remember,” Oliver said trailing a finger over Felicity’s purple toenails before cupping her ankle with his hand loving how she wiggled them in response. In fact, he remembered several times when Felicity wondered through his office door barefoot. He’d look up from paperwork or away from where he was staring out the window lost in space to find Felicity in mid-sentence telling or showing him something but several inches shorter than last he’d seen her.

The first time it happened he’d been overwhelmed by the sight of her pink toenails bare against the tile. Oliver had been immediately overcome by images of her standing naked under one of his white dress shirts or her toes caressing over his against a shared showers’ floor. 

Now Oliver could say he’d experience both things but Felicity’s bare feet and her toenails that she loved to paint still thrilled him in some secret way.

“What’s this movie called anyway?” Oliver asked settling back against the truck and relaxing as Felicity shifted her body against him.

Between bites Felicity replied, “Rules of Engagement.”


	6. FF#34: Lust Muffin & ABSolutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still behind in these prompts but I’m slowing catching up. Full disclosure I went over an hour on this prompt… but I had fun doing it! ;)

**Waking Up**

As long as he lived, Oliver didn't think he'd ever grow tired of Felicity being the first thing he saw in the morning. He was the luckiest man alive to wake up with the most beautiful, kindest woman he'd ever known in his arms.

Although often as not she wasn't exactly in his arms.

Felicity slept like she lived - energetically. She didn't flail around the whole night but she rarely woke in the same position in which she fell asleep. Oliver loved to gather her in his arms and hold her until they both drifted into slumber but it was inevitable she'd pull away during the night. Oliver was amazed Felicity didn't fall out of the bed at times.

There was even one memorable morning he had awoken to find Felicity laying prostrate atop him.

So it was that Felicity lay on the opposite side of the bed on her stomach with her hands buried under her pillow. She was just out of his reach.

These quiet moments Oliver spent in bed with Felicity when the light was barely dawning were some of his favorite.  
Oliver considered it an amazing accomplishment every time he managed to pull himself from her in bed to get in a morning workout. Fitness and discipline were important to his life with or without being the Arrow.

Sometimes Felicity beat him up and tackled her own morning yoga routine but that was rare. 

Although Felicity was filled with restless energy he’d learned she coveted her time for sleep. The few times she’d woken before him were memorable but rare.

It was early on a Sunday morning. Oliver had long since lost track of exactly how many weeks they’d been gone from Starling City. They’d had a rather eventful Saturday night at a local hotspot involving too many drinks and not enough dancing but they’d made up for that in their bed into the early morning hours.

So Oliver employed all the stealthy ninja skills she kidded him about to steal away for a morning run.

He pulled on shorts and a t-shirt before taking his sneakers and gray hoodie into the beach bungalow’s living room. 

The fog and mist was thick when he stepped out of the door. It was early September and there was a storm with hurricane potential churning a few miles offshore.

But the light drizzle wasn’t enough to keep him from his morning run. He quickly went through warm up stretches and a few jumping jacks before setting off at a brisk pace toward the beach where could run a few miles toward the main pier.

Oliver returned to the bungalow just under an hour later sweaty but energized. It was a few minutes past 8 a.m. but he figured Felicity would still be asleep. 

Quietly, creeping back into the house Oliver headed for the shower. The sight of Felicity in the bed stopped him in the doorway of the bedroom. She'd moved while he was gone. Felicity still lay on her stomach but she'd shifted her head to the spot his body had rested leaving the rest of her body to spread diagonally across the bed. She'd pulled one leg out at her side and the other poked out of the covers to dangle off the edge of the bed.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her haphazardly arranged form. He was moving toward her before he really thought about it. He leaned across from her side of the bed and carefully moved her hair from face placing a soft kiss to her cheek. When she sighed in her sleep, Oliver continued to place soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

With one hand supporting his body above her, Oliver couldn't help trailing the other hand down to where the sheets ended and leaving her back bare.

"Mmm…" Felicity moaned contently finally waking. "Oliver?"

"Morning beautiful," Oliver said as he kissed the shell of her ear.

"Morning?" Felicity grumbled. "No! It's Sunday! Go way. I'm sleeping."

Oliver smirked as Felicity who still hadn't opened her eyes tried to wiggle away from him. When that didn't work, she tugged his pillow over her head effectively interrupting his actions.

Oliver chuckled and shifted off the bed fixing the blankets over her as he moved. "Okay, Sleeping Beauty. I'm going to take a shower."

"Good," Her voiced mumbled from beneath the pillow. "You smell."

"Says the person drooling on my pillow!" Oliver pulled the pillow off her head and flung it to the headboard playfully.

"Hey!" Felicity opened her eyes finally as she chased the pillow. When she caught sight of him staring down at her his t-shirt sticking to him with sweat, she bit her lip on a groan and covered her eyes with her elbow. "It's like inhuman for anyone to look that good after running. Before daylight. On a freaking Sunday morning. Did your mother make a deal with some God when you were born? Dip you in the River Styx and everything?"

Oliver smiled brightly but ignored the reference to lean down to Felicity as she fought to keep her eyes open, "If you'll wake up, I'll make breakfast."

Felicity sighed and peeked an eye up to glance as him, "French toast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay…" Felicity grumbled but with a lot less sleep evident in her voice as she turned to lay on her back. "Go shower. I'll wake up."

Oliver kissed her softly and moved to the bathroom.

When he returned to the room less than ten minutes later a towel wrapped around his waist, Oliver found Felicity with her glasses on leaning against the headboard and staring down at her tablet. 

“You awake now?” Oliver asked eyeing Felicity eyeing him over the top of her tablet.

“Abs…solutely…” she answered rather obviously caught appreciating his body. “ABSolutely! Oooh that one has potential!” Felicity exclaimed in her never-ending quest to find the perfect pet nickname for him.

“Fe-li-city…” Oliver shook his head in disbelief despite the grin on his face. 

“Honey bunch, sugar pie, lust muffin?” Felicity said trying a few more.

“Why do they all concern food?”

“Because you’re so sweet?” She answered smiling at his raised eyebrow.

The sparkle in her eye had Oliver moving toward her in their bed. “Fe-li-city… The only name I need to hear you say is mine.”

“But which name?” Felicity hedged as her hands landed on Oliver’s bare chest where he was leaning down to kiss her. “You’ve been called the Hood, the Arrow, Oliver, Queen, and of course Thea and Laurel call you Ollie. I sort of want something to call you that is just ours. Something special and intimate.”

Oliver’s smile was pure and sweet before he gently caressed her lips.

“It’s not the word or words, Felicity. It’s the sentiment when you say them. The way I jump when I hear you say my name when you’re angry. The playfulness when you call me Mr. Queen. The plea in your quiet whispers. The breathy tone you get when we’re making love…

Oliver said the sentences looking into her eyes, and kissing her face before ending just below her ear where his newly cropped stubble scratched a path that he could smooth with his tongue and soft lips.

“Oliver…” Felicity breathed heavily beneath him.

“Yes, just like that,” Oliver breathed into her ear.

Felicity groaned before him moving to pull him down on top of her.

"Thought you wanted breakfast?" Oliver asked catching himself before his weight could crush her.

Felicity’s hands unknotted the towel around his waist and flung it aside. Grabbing his bare ass in her hands, she replied, “Well I want something else now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that the best place to end? ;) Sorry...


	7. FF#35: A Shot Rang Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still playing catch up with the prompts and I may be pushing my luck a little fitting everything within a Roadtrip scenario. Hope you like it anyway!

Oliver and Felicity had learned a lot about one another on their road trip to nowhere. For example, Felicity learned that Oliver was a bit of a sports fanatic. 

Sure in hindsight she remembered conversations between Oliver and Diggle about game scores and sports leagues but she had mostly tried to tune all of that out because a - it was boring and b - she had a job to do. Sports had never really made sense to her.

But spending weeks and weeks of consolidated time with Oliver had proved to her the depth of his obsession with sports.

And since they’d set off on their trip in May the sport of the moment was baseball. 

Oliver had been shocked to learn how little Felicity knew about his favorite summer sport. She readily admitted that her knowledge of the All-American sport was limited to the three strike-out rule and the song, “Take me out to the ballgame.” When you got to anything more complicated than walking the batter, you lost her. 

But seeing how much Oliver enjoyed the game, Felicity was happy to attend her first baseball game with Oliver.

So they spent a Saturday in June at the Global Life Park in Arlington Texas watching the Texas Rangers play the Toronto Blue Jays. 

It was a beautiful summer day in the evening and all she had to do was sit in the stands and learn the game. Oliver delighted in telling her all about baseball. He really loved teaching her new things. 

Felicity had offered to buy them tickets in one of the gorgeous skyboxes where they could have watched the game from plush seats in an air conditioned, bugless space.

But Oliver had scoffed at that idea saying that watching a game from the skybox was akin to watching a game on your TV at home. He wanted Felicity to get a genuine experience of watching baseball from the plastic bleachers with the crowd.

And Felicity did enjoy the experience. She had a delicious ballpark hot dog, several cold beers and a good laugh when they discovered that one of the Blue Jay players shared her last name. 

Although Oliver’s obvious excited and gleeful engrossment in the game warmed her heart, Felicity couldn’t stop her eyes from drooping as the game ran into its third hour. 

Oliver had kidded her about her ease at falling asleep anywhere. 

It was a trait from Felicity’s childhood that she had thought long gone. 

In fact over the last two years, her ability to function had become increasingly dependent on her caffeine intake instead of a restful night of sleep. She’d lost count of how many nights she’d been awaken by nightmares. 

The return of easy, carefree sleep was a welcomed discovery on their trip. Felicity really could nod off almost anywhere. Oliver was amazed that she could get comfortable enough to sleep in the tiny Porsche. She’d fallen asleep all along the beaches of the Pacific coast and even a couple of movie theatres where she’d been excited to see a new summer blockbuster.

Felicity strongly suspected that it was Oliver’s presence that made her feel safe enough to sleep in all of those places. And she jokingly blamed Oliver for her frequent cat naps since he preoccupied her nights by pleasantly exhausting her body. 

And so as the baseball game ran long, Felicity happily snuggled in Oliver’s borrowed hoodie and resting her legs on the unoccupied seats in front of them laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep. 

Until a shot rang out and startled her from her peaceful unconsciousness. 

She was confused how the explosion fit into her dream where she was conducting a Steve Jobs like presentation of new wearable technology. But when the shot was followed by more booms, pops and explosions she heart almost leaped out of her chest. 

“Hey… Hey… It’s okay.” Oliver consoled her, his voice effectively grounding her back inside the stadium. “Look up. It’s just the fireworks.” 

And sure enough when she looked into the sky it was lite in bright colors and a pretty spectacle.

“Wow…” Felicity mumbled her voice filled with sleep. “Pretty.”

Taking in the largely empty stadium around them, she was surprised to see that most people had already left. Did no one enjoy the simple pleasures of life anymore? Like a fireworks show?

“The game’s over? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You just looked so peaceful. Oliver said stroking her hair back. “We didn’t have much chance of beating this crowd anyway. Might as well let some of the traffic clear.”

“Oh… okay. So who won?”

Oliver chuckled but replied, “Blue Jays by 2.”

“Yay! Score one for the Smoaks!” Felicity was halfway to performing on of her trademark fist pumps when she stopped, “Wait… That’s who we wanted right?”

Oliver’s 9 volt grin answered better than his words, “Sure.”

As the fireworks faded away above them, they stood and stretched their tight muscles before they began their climb up the stadium stairs.

Felicity yawned and asked, “So what do you want to do now?”

Oliver laughed, “So you’re all rested and ready to tackle the next adventure.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No,” Oliver replied wrapping an arm around Felicity’s shoulder as they walked. “In fact, I think my night’s looking up now that you have some energy in reserve.”

“Down boy,” Felicity teased with a laugh. “Let’s see about getting a drink first.”


	8. FF#36: Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity people watching in New Orleans.

People watching had always been one of Felicity’s favorite pass times. Long before every coffee house she visited had Wi-Fi, she loved to find a secluded corner and just watch the other patrons.

Over the past few years, Felicity hadn’t really had a lot of time to enjoy a cup of coffee in a coffee house let alone waste an hour studying its occupants.

But on this road trip to nowhere (and everywhere) with Oliver, Felicity was rediscovering one of her favorite time wasters. 

It was a total guilty pleasure that she’d delighted in introducing to Oliver.

At least until he moved far more adept at reading strangers body language than she did. 

They were in New Orleans where the coffee was strong and the beignets sweet. They were staying in an outrageously expensive suite in the French Quarter. But Felicity didn’t mind spending the money. Besides their location meant they were within walking distance of the zydeco filled restaurants and that they had their pick of lively cafes for breakfast. 

New Orleans was unlike anywhere Felicity had ever been. There was a vibe and energy no matter where you went in the city or what time of day it happened to be.

It was their third and final day in the city that care forgot. Oliver and Felicity had no definite plans choosing instead to spend a lazy morning in bed before venturing out for brunch at the famous Café du Monde. 

Because it was mid-week, they got lucky by scoring a table outside under the canopy. Felicity was wearing a white eyelet print sundress that stuck to her skin moments after they’d walked out of their hotel. She didn’t know how Oliver was standing the khakis and t-shirt he wore. 

In deference to the heat they both ordered iced coffees which they sipped while waiting for their food. Their table sat against the building and gave them a perfect vantage point of both the street traffic and their fellow diners. 

“It’s your turn to start,” Felicity reminded Oliver. They’d recently made a game of inventing lives and back stories for people they encountered. 

It was silly but it certainly made the time pass quickly. An important fact considering they most often did it while waiting for food or the check in restaurants. 

Oliver studied the mostly filled tables before indicating a group of women in their fifties, “Sorority reunion.”

Felicity studied them carefully seeing nothing that said the women had any connection other than friendship. When she opened her mouth to say that, Oliver’s voice stopped her.

“Two of them are wearing rings with Greek letters and one’s scarf is definitely covered in the logo for LSU.”

“Certainly possible,” Felicity conceded before nodding to a couple a few tables away.   
“Honeymooners,” she said adamantly. Instead of sitting across the table from one another they pair had moved their chairs to the same side where they held hands in between feeding one another. 

Even as someone in the thralls of new found intimacy Felicity found the couple a little nauseating. 

When she said something to that effect, Oliver laughed, “That’s too easy. Especially with the way they keep playing with their wedding rings. What about her?”

Oliver inclined his head slightly toward a young lady sitting, reading at a table next to the railing separating the diners from the street.

Felicity studied her carefully. She was probably in her mid-twenties and had a curly bob and was stylishly dressed. Maybe overdressed because she had to be sweating with that cotton jacket and bead set although it did pair nicely with the print of her sundress.

She was holding a book that Felicity had seen listed as a best seller but Felicity definitely didn’t think she was reading it as her eyes kept looking up and she hadn’t yet turned a page. Noticing the other book facing out on the table, Felicity only had to look at the woman’s shoes to confirm her suspicion. “Blind date,” she told Oliver adamantly. 

Oliver arched his eyebrows in question, “Why do you think that?” he asked. 

“See how she’s using the book almost as a shield? It’s her defense against anyone judging her for sitting alone in a busy place. But if she’s reading that book why have the second one on the table?”

“Maybe she just bought them and started reading that one first while eating?”

“Maybe but the book on the table is Stephen King. Popular yes but much more among serious readers than say James Patterson. And it’s turned out from the table so that whoever she’s meeting can easily see it. That must be her agreed upon item for recognition.”

“I thought stuff like that only happened in movies,” Oliver said in confusion.

Felicity shook her head at her boyfriend. Of course, Oliver Queen had never been on a blind date.

Their food arrived and they distracted themselves with conversation of what they wanted to explore on their last day in New Orleans. 

As they waited for their check, the young woman was still sitting alone at the table an empty cup and plate of untouched beignets at her elbow.

Felicity visibly cringed for the young lady. No one deserved to be stood up certainly not someone with such great taste in shoes. 

Although they hadn’t spoken about the unnamed woman again, Oliver could tell that Felicity felt strongly about her situation. So when Oliver handed his credit card to their waiter he said, “We’d like to cover that young lady’s bill, too.”

“Sir?” the waiter asked.

Felicity’s eyes lit up as she nodded in agreement. “When she asks, just tell her she has fabulous taste in shoes.”

The male waiter looked confused but took the card to ring up the combined bills.

Oliver was smiling at her Felicity replied, “What? She does. And it doesn’t seem right to draw attention to the fact she’s been stood up.”

They were just making their way out on the sidewalk when a skinny, sandy-haired man collided with Oliver. The collision with Oliver who was built like a brick wall sent the man and his messenger bag falling backwards. 

“Sorry about that man,” Oliver said offering him a hand up. 

“You okay?” Felicity asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was my fault. I’m just really late. Excuse me,” the man stumbled through the short phrases barely looking at them as he pulled a Stephen King book from his bag.

Felicity couldn’t help but elbow Oliver in the ribs as she smiled after the young man. “Good luck!”

“See! I told you I’m the Queen of reading people,” Felicity told Oliver excitedly. “Or you know… just really good at it…” her face reddening with the concoctions of adopting his name. 

For once, Oliver didn’t allow her to brush her words off so easily.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her attention, “Felicity, you’re the Queen of everything you do.” He kissed the breath from her right in the middle of the French Quarter.


	9. FF#37: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocking Climbing in Utah.

It was Felicity’s idea to go rock climbing while they were in Utah. At the moment, she was having a hard time remembering why. 

Felicity felt trapped and she hated it. How did she get herself stuck on the side of a cliff near Monument Valley?

Oh right. They were trying new things. Things outside of the bedroom. Things they could write home about.

This day of adventure had been her idea. She’d made the arrangements for private rock climbing lessons without telling Oliver. They’d spend two hours completing an introductory course that culminated in scaling a hundred foot manmade rock wall. 

Now it was mid-morning and they were testing their skills on a 360 foot cliff face in the park. The cliff was well climbed and considered perfect for beginners. She struggled through her initial impulse to freeze and wish herself out of the situation. Being trapped by fear was not something she could have anticipated when she planned the day.

The entire course had seemed a perfect combination of a physical and mental challenge for them to tackle. Felicity was worried that Oliver was suffering from not having the Arrow activities to expel energy and release tension. Oliver was such a high energy individual she worried that normal exercise wasn’t enough for him. And while she was perfectly happy to help Oliver expel some of his boundless energy, even multiple rounds of energetic sex only went so far… Especially when you spent the rest of your time sitting in a vehicle or lounging around beaches and hotels.

“Felicity… Felicity…” Oliver’s calm voice finally penetrated her rattled thoughts and helped calm her racing heartbeat. “Felicity… look up!”

She complied easily, immediately finding Oliver a few meters to the right above her. 

Only a few minutes before they had been joking and engaged in a half-hearted race to the top of the cliff. Half-hearted because Felicity was not delusional, Oliver had far more upper body strength than her and could have easily scaled the cliff without the rigged footholds and the guide rope their trainers were anchoring for them below.

Still Oliver had stayed pretty even with her as they had scaled the cliff a few feet separating their paths ensuring their ropes wouldn’t tangle. But in her preoccupation with their easy banter, she’d lost her footing and fell a few feet before regaining her hold. 

Despite never being in real danger of falling, (thanks to Susan on the ground) the stumble shook Felicity’s confidence to the core. 

The feeling of falling even though brief was terrifying. One would think Felicity would have come to grips with the sensation since she’d encountered it so often since knowing Oliver. But she had most often experienced it anchored to him. The elevator shaft, the retreat out of the window at QC, even parachuting onto Lian Yu with Digg. 

Damnit, she didn’t want Oliver to have to save her this time. She could do this. This had been her idea! She would scale this wall. 

“Felicity… you’re okay! Look up!” His voiced was both commanding and encouraging. 

Right now Felicity needed Oliver’s faith and confidence in her more than she needed his strength. 

Felicity took a deep breathe, centered her thoughts, and refocused her attention on the rocks above and around her. She could do this.

“Good girl,” Oliver’s tone wasn’t patronizing but soft and reassuring. “Find your footing. Keep looking up.” 

Felicity did as he directed. She couldn’t make out the top from her location but she knew she was closer to the top than the bottom. 

“Felicity, you’re doing great.”

For once in her life, Felicity didn’t have the urge to babble every thought in her head. Not that her mind and her thoughts were not racing. Because they were. Mostly filled with loud adjectives and questions of what the hell she’d gotten herself into but it was entwined with motivational language like “You got this!” “You can do this!”

So Felicity refocused her efforts on the portion of the wall where she’d tripped. Paying closer attention to her foot holds before seeking support moving up.

She was so focused on her footing that she didn’t immediately realize that Oliver was waiting on her. She thought he might even have descended from his previous position when she slipped. He was perched carefully and waited for her to pass him.

Focused on her careful climb up, Felicity didn’t immediately realize that she had reached the top.  

At that point, Oliver finally ascended the last few meters of his own climb so he could give her a hand up.  
Felicity’s heart was still racing and she took one final look down at the climb she’d just completed before stepping a few feet from the edge. 

“I did it,” Felicity said plainly the pride evident in her voice as she allowed herself to smile.

“Yes, you did,” Oliver agreed as he efficiently disconnected the rope from his harness before working on hers, his eyes studying her carefully. 

His hands drifted over a few scraps on her exposed arms as he scanned her for any serious injuries.  
“You okay?” His voice was gruff. 

Felicity managed a nod before allowing herself to collapse against his body. She could physically feel the adrenaline leaving her body as her limbs grew heavy. 

Oliver sat down on the rocks with Felicity in his arms. The view of the barren landscape with the jagged pillars of Monument Valley set against a blue sky checkered with fluffy white clouds was something one would see on a postcard.

“If I didn’t feel so exhausted,” Felicity began in a soft voice. “I’d take a picture to send to Thea. Cause that… is a really spectacular view.”

“Yes it is,” Oliver agreed holding her tighter as he took in the sight of her blond hair on his chest against the blue sky.

“So… is it okay if take the hiking path down,” Felicity asked looking from the edge of the cliff to Oliver with a grin.

“Absolutely.”


	10. FF#38: Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity had a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure this is my second pass at this prompt. The first attempt is a god awful mess that will take days to sort out. So instead I made myself start over and see where freeform brainstorming got me in the allotted time. And yes it’s still messy too because writing and editing in an hour… sucks. But I get to move on to newer prompts!!!

Felicity woke to a quiet bedroom with daylight barely drifting through the curtains. She was facing Oliver’s empty side of the bed. He must have already left for his morning run. 

Felicity didn’t possess that motivation for exercise. Instead she stretched and snuggled beneath the blankets intending to doze until Oliver returned. As soon as she closed her eyes she was overwhelmed with flashes of dark green and skin. Her dream returning to her conscious mind with Technicolor detail. 

She had had a sex dream. She had had a sex dream about the Hood.

Not Oliver. Not the Arrow. But the hooded vigilante that he’d been when he first returned to Starling City.

She shook her head trying to shake the images from her mind. When that didn’t work, she climbed from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to start her day and leave the dream behind. 

But the more she tried to forget the clearer the visions became. She was in some dark alley with the leather clad Hood pressing her against a brick building. No words were exchanged (damn unheard of for her). There was some vague beginning with him saving her from a mugger. But that was unimportant. 

What was important was the way his glove clad hands had pulled her body against his. The way he’d opened her blouse and caressed and sucked her breasts. The way he’d ripped her panties and lifted her skirt up. The way she’d unzipped his pants and stroked him to erection. The scary power he displayed holding her against the brick as he fucked her.

Felicity felt her face flush thinking about the carnality of the fantasy. She technically had no control over what she dreamed about. So she really had no reason to feel guilty.

So she’d had a wet dream. Lots of people probably have sex dreams. And should she feel guilty because she didn’t dream about Oliver? But she sort of did. It was just Oliver before she knew he was the Hood.

No Felicity mentally argued with herself as she brushed and rinsed her teeth. She felt guilty because it wasn’t the first time she’d had that particular dream. She’d had the same dream repeatedly in the weeks leading up to Oliver revealing himself as the Hood to her. Shot by his mother and bleeding in the backseat of her car. 

Because Felicity had a secret. One she had never shared with Oliver. Was this her subconscious’ way of telling her it was time? 

Felicity stripped the oversize t-shirt of Oliver’s that she now used as a nightshirt, turned on the water and climbed into the shower.

She went about her shower routine completely on autopilot. The flashes of the dream now intercut with her unending questions. She hadn’t had that dream since she found out that Oliver was the Hood. You’d think now that knowing that vital detail her dream self would have realized who was fucking her in an alleyway. The whole strangers in the night thing should have been negated. 

The practical side of Felicity’s conscious knew that being that close to the Hood she absolutely would have seen his face. Especially since Oliver was only wearing grease paint and trying to remain in the shadows.

Was she really arguing with her subconscious with the impracticability of a sex dream? Felicity giggled at the thought inadvertently letting the water run into her eyes. 

Next thing she was aware of was the muffled sound of the bathroom door closing. Oliver was back from his run.

“Hey!” he called happily through the shower curtain. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah… I guess” Felicity said rinsing the last of the shampoo from her hair. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“We could share,” Oliver said pulling the shower curtain open. He’d already removed his sweaty workout clothes.

Felicity laughed as he crowded into the shower, “But I just got clean!”

“I’ll help get you clean again,” Oliver promised.

“Thanks but not today,” Felicity said kissing him quickly and stepping out onto the shower mat where she could dry off.

After drying, she pulled her robe on and moved to the sink vanity to retrieve her glasses and to comb her hair. Even with just a few inches cut off her hair she’d noticed a difference in upkeep. She could let her hair air dry when she felt like it. Who cared if dried looking frizzy? She didn’t have work at a Fortune 500 company every day. The freedom was amazing. Wringing the excess water from the ends with a towel, she watched Oliver climb from the shower and begin to dry his body in the mirrors reflection.

Felicity bit her lip and watched him with interest until he fastened a towel around his waist and caught her starring.

She turned to face him just as he moved to pull her into his arms. He kissed her and she responded by leaning into his strong embrace. 

He had correctly read her interest for desire but didn’t know that she had literally woken up like this. 

When he pulled away the warmth from his eyes made her chest constrict. This gorgeous man loved her as much as she loved him. 

“How about omelets for breakfast?” Oliver asked.

“Sure…” she replied. “That sounds good.”

He placed another quick peck to her lips and turned to their bedroom.

Felicity remained rooted to the spot for the three minutes it took her to decide it was time to tell Oliver her secret.

She found him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt sitting on their unmade bed pulling on clean socks.

“I need to tell you something.”

It was a mark of how far Oliver had come emotionally that he could respond to that loaded question with little more than a smile. 

“Well, I think my subconscious wants me to tell you something,” she tried to explain.

“Okay,” Oliver replied slowly.

“You know how you told me that you saw me, before you meet me? That time you came back to Starling and killed Thea’s drug dealer.”

“Yes.”

“Well I did too… I mean I saw you as the Hood before I met you, Oliver Queen.”

The confusion on Oliver’s face was completely genuine, “Really? Where? When?”

“In the streets? It was about a week before you brought me the bullet ridden laptop. I had a late night craving for dim sum. And when I left the restaurant I saw you, the Hood, stop a mugging by slamming the mugger into a wall before restraining him with plastic cuffs and propelling to the top of a building with an arrow.”

“Oh… why didn’t you tell me? After…”

“After I found out and started working with you and Digg?”

Oliver nodded.

“Well for a while I was kinda embarrassed and then things happened and it didn’t seem to matter.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?”

“Okay… so I can’t really explain this… but after I saw you or the Hood cause I didn’t know it was you at the time. I sorta had this strangers-in-the-night fantasy that morphed into a recurrent dream.”

“Are you saying you had a sex dream about the Hood?”

“Well, it just sounds so much worse when you say it.”

“Why? Sexual fantasies are nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Even though fantasizing about a masked man and an anonymous fling in an alleyway is just a few small steps from a rape fantasy. Completely anti-feminist. Not to mention reckless and dangerous.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It was just a dream.” 

“So, you’re not upset that I never told you?”

“You just did,” Oliver said pulling her down into his lap. “I think that with enough time all pertinent information will be revealed. There’s no time table.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too” Oliver replied kissing her lovingly. 

“So… you want to tell me about the dream?” Oliver’s smirk was confident and sexy.

“I can’t believe you’re taking pride in me having a sexual dream about your killer alternate persona.”

Oliver chuckled, “Not at all. I’m getting turned on about the thought of you being so turned on you were embarrassed by it.” One of his hands rested on her bottom while the other stroked up her inner thigh. “Did I really miss you waking up frisky?”

“Frisky? I think you’ve been hanging around the park too much. You’re picking up the octogenarians lingo.”

Oliver’s smile was huge “As long as we’re still half as frisky when we’re in our eighties.”

Felicity giggled in absolute agreement until Oliver’s mouth and hands took away all conscious thought.


	11. FF#39: Crashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of wrote itself. I’m still trying to hang on to my road trip mind.

They were driving along a nearly deserted road in northern Mississippi. They’d been on the highway but a construction detour had sent them to a two lane road where they’d passed through one small town after another. They were headed to Chicago but didn’t have any kind of time table. So Felicity didn’t complain even if this route made the trip longer. 

Plus, Felicity had discovered that she really enjoyed the time her and Oliver spent driving together. Conversation ranged from silly to serious to nonexistent. 

Sometimes she slept or read. Occasionally, he would let her drive. It took a little needling on her part but he’d usually relent in the end. It took a little getting used to driving the truck which was absolutely massive compared to the Porsche or her Mini Cooper in Starling. But Felicity found she really loved the power she felt when she was in control of the Silverado. 

Still it was rare because Oliver really hated passively riding in the passenger seat.   
Even in the roomy cap of the truck he could rarely get comfort even to dose. He’d tried reading a few times but lacked the ability to focus long enough to enjoy it. Eventually his attention would turn to her and she really couldn’t focus on driving with that level of intensity from Oliver. 

So Oliver drove. And she gave directions and helped pass the time on the road. 

All of a sudden Felicity spotted smoke rising just ahead of them. She stared off into the overgrown fields to see what was burning. As they got closer, she gasped in shock and yelled, “STOP!”

Oliver immediately pulled the truck to the side of the road and killed the engine.

A mid-sized compact car had crashed off the side of the road. Judging from the deep gauges in the ground and the dented roof of the car it had rolled before coming to a stop in the overgrowth. 

Felicity was out of their truck running toward the car before he had even killed the engine but her sandals in the mud allowed him to catch up to her. 

Smoke poured from the engine of the car making it difficult for Oliver to assess the situation – the very dangerous situation. He slowed Felicity before she could run into danger. 

The windshield was cracked and Oliver could just make out the unconscious driver slumped behind the wheel of the chair. 

Her bloodied blond hair quickened Oliver’s approach to the car. He was trying to wrench the door open when the loud cries from the car’s backseat registered.

“Oh God!” Felicity cried in alarm “There’s a baby!”

Oliver gave up on the door and used his arm to finish breaking the glass of the driver door. He quickly checked the woman’s pulse and finding it unbuckled her seatbelt which may have saved her life by keeping her inside the car and maneuvered her out of the car to carry her a safe distance away.

He laid her carefully on the ground before moving back to her assist Felicity in getting the child out of the car. She was leaning through the shattered back door window and seemed to be struggling with the straps of the car seat. She was hindered by the smoke and how foggy her glasses had become in the heat. 

Oliver physically moved her away from the car to tackle the restraints himself. It required careful maneuvering and forced patience to untangle the screaming child from the car seat. 

The child in his arms he moved them all toward the spot he’d left the child’s mother. Felicity took the little girl from Oliver’s arms, “There’s a road safety kit in the truck.” 

Oliver immediately raced to retrieve the first aid supplies. At the truck he hit the On-Star button and told the responding operator there was a crashed car and the driver and passenger needed medical attention.

When he returned with the supplies, Felicity was rocking the toddler in her arms. The little girl who Oliver figured was around two years old wasn’t crying so much as whimpering now one pudgy little hand stuck in her mouth and the other gripping Felicity’s shirt tightly.

Felicity nodded to the child’s mom and said, “No movement. Her pulse seems strong though. And that gash on her head is still bleeding.”

Feeling he was in a better position to assess the woman’s injuries than comfort the child, Oliver knelt and administered the basic first aid their supplies allowed. 

Time slowed to a crawl as he applied a bandage to her head and monitored her pulse. Still she didn’t wake up.

Eventually they began to hear sirens in the distance. The flat, lowlands allowing the sound to travel quickly but making the direction they approached from unclear. 

Two patrol officers were followed by paramedics who Oliver surrendered the care of woman to. With the professionals on site everything seemed to happen in quick session. He answered their questions as best he could while trying to stay out of their way. 

Felicity moved to stand next to him as the paramedics readied the woman for transfer. She still held the little girl tightly in her arms.

Oliver couldn’t help remarking, “That’s a good look for you.”

“What?” Felicity raised an eyebrow, “Filthy with mud half-way up my legs. These shoes are a complete loss,” she said lifting one in dismay.

“I just haven’t seen you with a baby in your arms before…” The little girl even had blond hair which made the image of Felicity as a mother that much more pronounced. 

Felicity bit her bottom lip but really had no words to reply to that startling statement. Luckily one of the officers interrupted to take the child so she could travel in the ambulance with her mother. 

The family was safe in the hands of professionals now and they could do little more than wish them well. 

Hoping that the events of the day would exist as only a bad memory for the young family, Oliver and Felicity knew there was nothing else they could do. They gave their statements to the police officers and left their contact information before returning to their truck and the road ahead.


	12. FF#40: Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and silly… And now I kind of want to write about Oliver and Felicity camping.

Felicity was on her tablet looking for some interesting places to stop along the way to Chicago. With all of the South and most of the Midwest beckoning before them their options seemed endless. 

“How about the Southern Pole?”

“What?” Oliver asked genuinely confused.

“It’s the North Pole of the South. Get it?” Felicity replied laughing before she continued to read the description. “‘Come and enjoy a little taste of Christmas all year long. Complete with snow, reindeer and plenty of Christmas spirit.’ You know they really should just stop with the snow part! Now that sounds heavenly!”

Oliver laughed out loud. 

“Well it’s true! It’s like 100 degrees in the shade today and this humidity… argh…” Felicity groaned fanning her shirt where it was sticking to her moist skin. 

Oliver fought the urge to pull the truck over so he could follow the path of the bead of sweat … with his tongue. It was damn hot. Nothing had really prepared him for the heat and humidity of Louisiana in July. It was kind of like being in a constant state of melting. Or being in a confectionery oven. 

“What were you doing Christmas eve last?” Felicity mused.

“Hmm?” Oliver asked surprised. “I don’t know. I guess Tatsu was helping me to recover from… the mountain. Or maybe I was still lying in the snow.”

“I was in the lair,” Felicity replied definitely. “I was trying to reverse triangulate a location where you were so we had somewhere to search for you.”

“Felicity…” Oliver said moving a hand to hold one of hers tightly in his. “I’m sorry.”

She returned the comforting squeeze and looked at him with a soft smile. “It’s okay. Living through all of that… kind of makes this more meaningful.” 

Oliver smiled in agreement drawing her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

Felicity went back to her search, “So… if you don’t want to experience Christmas in July; what do you want to do? I don’t want to drive straight through to Chicago. Look at all we’d be missing.”

“Do you want to head toward the Atlantic? We could lounge on some more beaches.”

Felicity chuckled but shook her head “Nah… I love the water but beaches in July…”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded in agreement and they fell into a thoughtful silence. He looked at her sideways before suggesting, “How about camping?”

“Camping?” Felicity asked surprised. “As in sleeping outside by choice? For fun?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Oliver, didn’t you get enough of that when you were stranded on a deserted island?”

“We’d buy supplies. And it’d be you and me sleeping under the stars which would definitely be fun.”

“Oh…kay…” Felicity said typing on her tablet again. “I’m game I guess... Will those supplies include marsh mellows?”

“Sure and graham crackers with chocolate too!”

“Ooooh… now I’m sold.” Felicity had an admitted sweet tooth. “Okay… so where do you want to camp at? Georgia’s out. I may not have seen Deliverance but I know the jist of the story so rafting anywhere near the Ozark Mountains is out. 

Oliver laughed, “So find us somewhere further north in North Carolina or Tennessee?” 

“Okay,” Felicity replied happily tapping away on her tablet. “The Smokey Mountains it is! Ha ha Felicity Smoak is going camping in the Smokeys! Now that’s a statement I never thought I’d utter.”


	13. FF#41: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally read this and thought ‘soap opera’

Felicity was reading, one of her favorite things to do in the car. You’d think considering her infamous self-confession tendency to babble that there would be nonstop conversation. Or at least nonstop chatter from Felicity. But it only took a few days for them to fall into a comfortable silence in each others company.

They were completely at ease with one another. And for once since they’d known each other there was no danger or threat hanging over their heads. There was no now or never to their actions. There was no schedule and no deadline to say or do anything. 

They had mostly been traveling across the country without any plans instead hitting points of interest as they encountered them. They had traveled down the coast of Oregon and California before heading east and spending a few days with Donna Smoak in Las Vegas. Then they had become what Oliver considered ordinary American tourists seeking out National Parks, monuments and road side attractions from Nevada to Louisiana. 

Along the way, Felicity had bought little trinkets to take home. Most often things for Thea or Diggle and Lyla or more often baby Sara. But for herself she bought books. Her interests were utterly eclectic so the collected books seemed random. 

Everywhere they’d stopped Felicity sought out books. She’d pay cover prices for newly released best sellers, she’d rummage through free bins and book exchanges. She was just drawn to books. She’d dig through the bargain bins for hours looking for overlooked treasures. And after she’d read one she often left it for someone else to enjoy either at their hotels or at the book exchanges they’d encountered. 

It was a generous, selfless act. 

Today as he drove the last few hundred miles to Chicago, Felicity was sitting with her bare legs curled toward the middle of the truck with the center console raised to give her more space. Her gleeful page turning only occasionally interrupted by muffled giggles. 

Finally after more than half an hour of stifled giggles and snorts, his curiosity prompted him to interrupt her reading. 

“What are you reading?”

She tilted her head to look at him in surprise, “Hmm? What?” Obviously she’d been deep in the book when he’d interrupted.

“What are you reading?” he repeated the question carefully. 

“Oh…” she turned the book to him and he could make a large hourglass that was surrounded with a variety of square pictures “’Like sands through the hour glass, a study of television tropes and how they mirror real life.’”

“That’s…” Oliver stumbled for a comment. “…obscure.”

“It’s really quite good,” Felicity replied. “For you know… academic-please-give-me-my-doctorate-b.s.”

“So it’s a published paper?”

“Yep, published by the University of Tennessee. It’s an examination of why certain television tropes continue to resonate and entertain despite overuse. Or course it was written in 1996… But I bet some of the conclusions are still relevant.”

“What’s a trope?”

Felicity thought for a minute struggling for the best way to explain it. “Overused plot lines, convoluted story arcs… Like take soap operas for a minute which this book focuses on almost exclusively. The most overused plot lines are ‘Who’s your daddy?’ and ‘Long lost love has amnesia’.”

“Oh…kay,” Oliver replied.

“I don’t really expect you to understand. I’m sure national televised sports have similar repetitions I just know enough about them to compare these ideas to them. This book is like a walk down memory lane. I recognize a lot of the shows and storylines this book discusses. I can’t believe how ridiculous most of these plots seem now.” 

“I just read the chapter about the influx of paranormal aspects into daytime tv. The main story example was Days of our Lives and Marlena’s possession by the Devil. I can’t tell you how insane I thought that story was even as a six year old. They made her eyes red and dubbed her voice… Then they performed an exorcism and brought back the beloved character who of course had no recollection of trying to kill her loved ones.”

“Amnesia!” Oliver said proving he was listening. 

“Exactly,” Felicity agreed. 

“I have a hard time seeing you as a soap fan.”

“I’m more of a fan by osmosis. Mama was the big soap opera fan,” Felicity admitted. “She worked nights and slept mornings but she’d always make time during the day to have lunch or spend time with me. And before TIVO and the internet all there was to watch were soap operas and talk shows.”

“Sure…” Oliver said quietly.

Felicity stopped her explanation realizing Oliver undoubtedly had a very different childhood than hers, “What were your childhood summer’s like?” she asked curiously turning her book over in her lap.

Oliver smiled lovingly at Felicity. He had just become more interesting than her book. “A lot of summer camps,” Oliver admitted. “Until Tommy and I discovered that getting send home earlier could be more fun. Lazying around the pool and seeing what trouble we could get into.”

“I bet,” Felicity quipped.

Oliver laughed it was difficult not to relish the peace and happiness of good memories with Felicity by his side. He found it easier to share things with her the longer were together.


	14. FF #42: One Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is incredibly short. Cause the one question I immediately thought of was inspired by the spoiler-tific trailer but I can’t handle that yet. I have a fondness for dialogue (if you couldn’t tell.) ;)

“So what do you think?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You said you were getting tired of traveling,” Oliver prodded.

“I did,” Felicity agreed.

“And you loved Monterey,” Oliver continued.

“I did.”

“So let’s get a house there.”

“Just get a house?” Felicity asked bewildered by this entire conversation which he had started by asking if she’d find them a house to live in or near Monterey, California.

“Well, yes,” Oliver tried to explain his reasoning. “We’d be putting all the money we’re spending on hotels and such into one place. We could put down some roots.” 

“Roots?” Felicity said shaking her head as she struggled to reconcile the Oliver standing before her with the one she thought she knew. 

“So… this really isn’t just an extended vacation. You don’t want to go home to Starling? What about Thea?” Felicity asked.

“I talk to Thea almost every day,” Oliver answered honestly not seeing how one related to the other.

“And you really want to get a house?” Felicity asked again. “With me?” 

He was genuinely surprised that she still wondered. “Absolutely.”

“Okay…” Felicity muttered surprising even herself.

“Okay, you’ll shack up with me?” Oliver teased with a huge smile.

“Yes,” Felicity bit her lip subconsciously with the answer.

Oliver tried to draw her into his arms but she half-heartedly resisted, “Do you really want a house? Wouldn’t a condo or apartment work just as well?”

“I suppose,” Oliver seemed reluctant to agree. “But I…”

“What?” Felicity softly prodded.

“I have this image in my mind of a house in the suburbs,” Oliver admitted his face lighting up as he explained. “Where I can go for morning runs and you can have a sun room for yoga. Something with stainless steel appliances and a two car garage. Maybe a flower garden and curb appeal.”

“You’ve really taken to House Hunters haven’t you?” Felicity teased with her first smile since the conversation had started.

“It’s very educational,” Oliver maintained. 

Felicity chuckled at her dorky boyfriend before leaning up to kiss him chastely. “If you really want it I’ll start looking today.”

“You’re the Cyber Queen of the world I have no doubt you can find us the perfect house,” Oliver said with a bright smile his hands moving to cradle her face and draw her lips back to his.

Felicity’s smile lit the entire room before she pitched her voice with a Southern accent and said, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Their combined laughter ended with a mingling of their breaths and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t do this one justice but I built a bridge from the road trip to the suburbs.


	15. FF#43: The Mistress (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily she still had the fishnets from their first little role playing foray in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got a little out of hand… I lost track of how much time I spent on it but I kinda like it so I don’t have much guilt for breaking the rules. Let’s call this a prelude to smut.

It wasn’t that Felicity didn’t enjoy sex. She did. A lot in fact. She wasn’t shy about initiating sex. And she certainly wasn’t shy with Oliver

He was a more than adequate lover. He wouldn’t even focus on his own pleasure until she’d orgasmed at least once. And often he made a game out of seeing how many times she could come in a single night.

So Felicity was thoroughly satisfied with her and Oliver’s sex life.

There was still this nagging part of her that wanted to please him as much as he pleased her. 

The thought of Oliver had her mercy made her shiver and ache. 

It was really too bad that men couldn’t experience multiple orgasms. Not that Oliver’s recovery time was anything to frown at. His record was currently four times in one night. Four times for him translated into almost twice as many for her. She’d really needed the soak in the mud tub the next day as much as he needed the protein shakes he’d guzzled. 

That had been at that glorious spa in Southern California so no doubt the utter relaxation and sea breezes had played a role. Plus they still had the heady feeling of newly being together and learning one another’s bodies going for them. 

Even though they were past the overwhelming I-have-to-have-you-now-because-I-can phase of their relationship Felicity wanted to please Oliver half as much as he pleased her. 

So while Oliver was in their kitchen cleaning away the delicious meal he’d prepared Felicity was readying her surprise.

She had been toying with a pseudo bondage dominant/submissive fantasy for a while. She’d read a little about the BDSM lifestyle and while she didn’t see anything wrong with adults fulfilling desires in a safe, healthy way there would be no leather whips or chains in hers and Oliver’s sex life. 

Ultimately, she ended up only borrowing aspects that intrigued her and she thought Oliver would enjoy. Still, considering Oliver’s past physical restraints would have to be approached carefully. 

She figured the safety of their bedroom and her approach would help alleviate any misgivings he might experience. Tonight was ultimately about pushing ones boundaries and comfort level. It would be an interesting test for them. And entirely safe. If it didn’t work, it didn’t work. Safe words existed for a reason. 

Her two biggest concessions to this little BDSM roleplay she ordered online.

The first were two pairs of quality handcuffs with cushioned cuffs. They were obviously designed for adult play time but Felicity went with black so they were less obnoxious looking. 

The second was a handcrafted leather corset built specially from her measurements. 

To say it fit like a glove didn’t do it justice. It hugged her body like a second skin but was surprisingly comfortable. She loved how it made her feel. The leather made her stand up straight and imbued her with immediate authority. Luckily she still had the fishnet stockings she’d bought in Vegas with the stilettos for their role play foray. 

So Felicity slid into the outfit, fluffed her curled hair and applied bright red lipstick before going to the kitchen to spring her surprise on Oliver.

The red ribbon she toyed with was an afterthought but she thought having her hands occupied helped to amplify the authority in her voice. Plus it foreshadowed all she was offering for the night.

Oliver didn’t hear her heels until she stepped off the carpeted great room into the kitchen but he sensed her approach and asked, “So you want to start the next season of Parenthood or do you want to watch a movie?”

“Neither. I don’t feel like watching TV tonight.”

He turned at the sound of her heels on the tiled floor. He had been sure she was changing into more comfortable clothes after dinner. He was facing her before she finished speaking. 

The sight of Felicity standing in her kitchen in black leather and fishnets made his mouth gape. The shock transformed into lust so quickly Oliver had to grab the kitchen island separating them for support. 

“Felicity…” Oliver began to question fully aware his voice had dropped several decimals.

“It’s Mistress Felicity,” Felicity corrected dragging the taunt red ribbon down her chest. “Or if you’d prefer, Miss Smoak.”

Oliver was captivated by the sight of his incredibly sexy girlfriend as he had never seen her before. The red of her lips and the ribbon was crazy erotic against the black leather. 

“Mistress Felicity,” Oliver answered moving carefully around the kitchen island that he was still touching for support. 

He stopped a couple of feet from her and eagerly took in her full appearance. The extra inches from the heels allowed her to reach his shoulder height. Seeing her long legs encased in black fishnet had his fingers itching to touch her. What would her soft body feel like swathed in cool, tight leather?

He was instantly moving toward her. 

“Just a second…” She commanded stopping him with her tone. “We need to establish a few parameters. First, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Good. Are you prepared to surrender yourself to me? To submit complete control to me?” 

“Are you going to tie me up?”

“Yes. In so many ways. Do you want this Oliver?”

Oliver shook his head in agreement.

“Use words, Oliver,” Felicity commanded. 

“Yes,” he replied surprised at how graveled his voice sounded.

“Okay. Choose a safe word.”

Oliver studied her carefully and with an arched eyebrow replied, “Red.”

Felicity smiled but shook her head. “No. It needs to be something inconspicuous. Something that you would not normally say in the bedroom.” 

Oliver studied her lips and knew she had a point. He was already picturing her using them to mark his chest. 

“Okay, in that case I choose soufflé.”

Felicity smiled and nodded her head with acceptance. 

When he stepped toward her this time, Felicity stopped him with her outstretched hand. “I’ll tell you when you can touch me.”

Oliver acquiesced and gripped his hands tightly at his sides.

“Give me your wrists.”

Oliver immediately held his hands up between them and watching captivated as she looped the red ribbon several times around them before tucking the ends underneath.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Was this the evening’s restraints? 

Felicity gripped the loosely connected thread and said simply, “Come.”

When she led him to their bedroom, Oliver took a minute to take in the dimmed lights and lit candles before his attention fell on the bed. She’d stripped all the normal blankets off and instead left pillows and sheets of crimson satin. Felicity obviously wanted this very much because she’d taken an effort to create a certain mood.

When she un-snaked the ribbon from his hands, he couldn’t resist pulling her into his arms. Even knowing it wouldn’t last and that he was probably breaking the rules they had just established. He was so in awe of her and the steps she’d taken to create this surprise that he just had to show her. He kissed her deeply loving how she sank into him and immediately opened beneath his mouth.

They separated only when the need for air demanded it and Oliver looked at her, “I love you, Felicity.”

She was still breathing heavily from the kiss but smiled at his words as their foreheads rested against one another. “I love you, too.”

With a single shake of her head, Felicity pulled out of his arms and transformed before his eyes.

“But I didn’t say you could touch me, Oliver,” Felicity drew herself up straight and locked him in place with a heated stare. “You will be punished for your impertinence.” 

Oliver was salivating at the sight of Felicity taking control. There was an edge to her voice and demeanor that he had only ever experienced when she was angry. A side of Felicity that he never really got to enjoy since she was usually angry because of something he had done.

But now Felicity held the power and he was finding that he liked it. 

“Take your shirt off.”

He immediately grasped the bottom hem and pulled the garment from his body. It fell to the floor forgotten. 

Felicity raked heated eyes over his chest, “Now your jeans.”

She couldn’t help licking her lips with anticipation as he unbuttoned his jeans and tugged his jeans down his legs.

He was left standing before her in gray boxer shorts and white socks. Felicity couldn’t help the smirk of pride that graced her lips at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend. She decided to prolong the vulnerability he must be feeling and began a slow walk around his body to take in the full effect. 

Besides, this evening and her ensemble really did lend itself to theatrics. 

Oliver shook with the effort to remain still. He’d been turned on from the moment she appeared in the kitchen and she’d barely even touched him. He couldn’t stop his head turning to watch her in her circumnavigation. 

She returned to her previous position and with a firm voice commanded, “Get into bed.” 

He went to sit on the edge of their bed as she turned to watch him. 

“Against the head board,” she directed.

So Oliver propelled himself backwards on the bed with a few movements of his arms until his back hit the soft pillows. 

Only when he was settled did Felicity began to move toward the bed. Her movements were slow and precise. One fishnet clad leg in front of the other she glided toward him. The corset so tight it pushed her breasts higher than normal her movements providing the slightest jiggle of the soft flesh. 

She climbed in the right side of the bed took one of his hands in hers and drew it toward their headboard. 

Oliver wanted to fall head first into the breasts she was displaying above him but instead she drew his attention to something tied to their headboard. Handcuffs. Handcuffs wrapped in cushioned black fabric. One cuff connected to the base of the headboard and the other waiting to be attached to his wrist.

“Okay?” Felicity asked.

Oliver shook his head yes in reply but Felicity waited so he said, “Yes.”

She clicked the metal beneath the deceptively soft cuff around his wrist and he immediately knew he was at her mercy.

Oliver tugged experimentally at the first handcuff. His hand could only move a few inches from the sturdy headboard. He thought longingly of the red ribbon. She really wasn’t kidding about tying him up. He wondered if he could tamp down his innate survival instincts and tolerate the sweet torture ahead of him.  
Despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins so far he felt confident that his body was reacting out of desire not fear.

“Don’t go dislocating any fingers to get out of these cuffs,” Felicity warned after she locked the second cuff in place. “I have intricate plans for your fingers on my body at some point tonight.”

Oliver’s growl in response made his chest shake beneath her as she straddled his body and teasingly ran her fingers down his chest. Her fingers were painted bright red to match her lipstick. 

“What’s your safe word, Oliver?”

“Soufflé.”

“Good,” Felicity purred as her fingers toyed with the band of his boxers. “Let’s begin. Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decidedly NSFW conclusion to this drabble will follow soon.
> 
> [Mistress Felicity Takes Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4927984/chapters/11307604)


	16. FF#44: Touch Me (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was wet and straining against the soft bed with nothing to alleviate her desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for keeping this series ‘clean’. Smut happens.

Felicity knew she’d brought this on herself after the Mistress Smoak session. But damn it! She was sweating and panting handcuffed to their bed and Oliver had barely touched her. 

And sure when she’d bought the handcuffs she’d imagined herself wearing them too. She wasn’t averse to wearing them. In fact, she loved when Oliver held her hands down during energetic sessions of love making. The first time he held both of her hands in one of his at the motel outside of Starling was the first time she’d literally seen stars when she came. It was a show of his strength and power compared to hers and it was intoxicating. 

But she never thought being restrained would feel like this.

Oliver really wasn’t playing fair.

Maybe if he moved the show along and stopped with the feather light kisses and caresses. 

He had handcuffed her to the bed and stripped her naked before performing his own striptease and shedding his shirt and pants. Then he had thoroughly kissed and caressed her body before settling his lips and tongue to do little more than nuzzle her breasts. Breasts whose nipples were harder than Felicity even thought possible. 

Felicity could not stay still. Her restrained hands and the weight of Oliver’s head against her chest left her rocking her hips seeking nonexistent friction. 

Finally, he moved his muscled thigh between her spread legs to give her bucking hips something to grind against. She was so turned on at this point that she was ready to beg. Didn’t he feel how wet she was against his bare thigh? And oh god! Was that his erection brushing against her hip?

“Touch me!” Felicity demanded. “Please touch me, Oliver!”

“I am touching you, Felicity.”

“You know what I mean, Oliver. Quit being a damn tease. Let me come!”

He shifted back onto his knees and she whimpered in disappointment when her lower body met air instead of his leg. The whimper turned into a cry of pleasure when Oliver finally brought his fingers to her center. He stroked her confidently spreading her desire through her folds. When he sank two fingers inside her sopping center, she couldn’t help thrusting against them.

His pace increased with her hips until she could feel tingling start in her belly. Her entire body was tense and ready.

But just when she was ready to fall into her release he withdrew his fingers completely and climbed off of the bed. 

“Oliver…. Oliver, you’re killing me” she panted completely past caring how wanton she sounded.

“Just wait… baby, it’s going to be so good.”

Felicity growled with frustration.

“Want your gift, now?” He asked retrieving something from beneath the bed.

“Will this gift get me off?”

Oliver’s smile was a little evil as he held the box for Felicity to see. “I guess I should open it for you,” he said with a nod to her bound hands.

“Yeah,” Felicity huffed in frustration. “I guess you should.”

He opened the box and held up a curved purple vibrator and a bottle of lube letting the box drop to the floor. Felicity blinked successively in surprise before finally murmuring, “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“You bought me a vibrator? You went to a store… and purchased a…”

“Why is this surprising? I think I have proved that I have a valid interest in your sexual satisfaction.”

Felicity’s eyes fluttered at his intoxicating words, “Yeah but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you…”

“Should I feel inferior to a toy?”

“NO but don’t you…”

“This is just the warm up act, Felicity. I promise, you will be coming around my cock.”

Felicity officially ran out of words as she felt a gush of desire with that promise.

“But I need your help, Felicity,” Oliver said moving back onto the bed with her gifts.

Felicity couldn’t help how she was rocking on the bed but she forced herself to pay attention to Oliver’s words “How?”

Oliver moved so he could look directly into her eyes, “I need you not to come.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in absolute confusion but no words came.

“I’m going to fuck you with the vibrator but you can’t come.” 

“Oliver, I don’t know if I can…” Felicity whispered honestly. 

“I know you can. If you can hold out Felicity, I promise it’ll be the best orgasm of your life.”

Felicity bit her lip as she considered what he was promising. She closed her eyes and opened them to find Oliver watching her carefully.

She nodded in agreement. He kissed her before carefully squirting some of the lube into his palm to rub on the vibrator. 

The lube probably wasn’t necessary but it was thoughtful. Felicity bit her lip to keep her jumbled thoughts from spilling out of her mouth as she watched Oliver. Dear god! Was this actually happening? Maybe she should pinch herself back to reality. She jerked her hands against the restraints. Nevermind.

It wasn’t like Felicity had never used a vibrator before but she had never used one with a lover. The whole situation could certainly be embarrassing if she let herself think about it. But this was Oliver and at this point he knew her body better than she did (or at least as well).

Felicity was prepared for the vibrator. It felt nice and she moved with Oliver as he worked it in and out of her body. Even when he turned it on a few minutes later she had prepared her mind and body for the sensation.

What she was not prepared for was Oliver’s goddamn mouth sucking her clit as the toy pulsed inside her. 

“Son of a bitch!” Felicity screamed as she tried to shift away from the pleasure he offered her. 

It was too much she couldn’t handle the combination of sensations he was producing. It was no longer about delaying her body’s orgasm so much as it was about straddling the line between pleasure of pain and not screaming aloud.

Felicity was struggling through the torrent of feelings and slowly feeling her body sink out of her control when he suddenly withdrew the toy and stopped his ministrations. 

She was left feeling empty and hollow. Her body longed to clinched around something and find its release but instead she was left empty and aching. Felicity couldn’t stop the tears leaking from her eyes. 

She couldn’t do this again. Her orgasm had been so close but he’d stopped. Again.

She was so turned on that she barely registered Oliver unlocking the handcuffs. 

“Oh thank god… Oliver, I need… I need to… so bad… please let me…” She was rambling breathless her thoughts coming out jumbled. 

She had lost the use of her hands for so long that she’d forgotten what to do with them. Oliver had to wrap her arms around his head before she took the hint that she could finally touch him. 

Her first act with her newly freed hands was to sink her nails into his back when he finally thrust hard into her aching center. 

“Damn…” Oliver whined into her neck remaining still inside of her. Apparently, this hadn’t been a walk in the park for him either. Mr. Restraint… Yeah right.

Felicity moved her legs up as high as she could and tried to lock her ankles around Oliver’s middle. “You okay?” Felicity asked her own voice breathless and teasing.

Oliver chuckled as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, “Amazing.” He wiped away the residue of her frustrated tears before moving a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her softly. “You ready?”

Felicity was torn between the resounding love and overwhelming lust she felt for him. She deliberately clinched around him inside her and made both of them groan. 

“Oh yeah…” she moaned as he finally began to move within her. His movements were immediately hard and fast. She was so ready that she didn’t even care that there was little finesse or rhythm to their movements. 

Felicity gave up on trying to meet his hips with her own thrusts and instead wrapped her legs as high and tight around his waist that she could manage.

Oliver had only moved a half a dozen times into her before she felt her back arching off of the bed and her eyes slamming shut with the release she’d been twice denied.

She came harder than she ever remembered coming in her life. The teasing electric feeling racing from her center to her limps and her head before her vision completely whited out. 

She was barely conscious of Oliver slowing his movements as he continued to move within her through her orgasm. She came down from her high nowhere near sated with the delicious feel of his lips on her neck until her moan of satisfaction brought his head up to meet her eyes.

“More” she said not recognizing her own voice. She grasped his head between her hands and pulled his lips to meet hers. “More please,” she whispered.

His response came out like a growl as he meet her lips hard before bodily lifting her up from the bed.

She yelped when Oliver pulled her up and slide out of her long enough to turn her onto her legs and arms. The move startled her and left her gasping for breath but she couldn’t care less when he immediately moved behind her and slide deep inside of her.

This position meant that every thrust of his hips into her pressed his dick against that elusive spot inside of her. Felicity moved back against him the best she could.

When Oliver held her hips tightly to meet the near blinding speed of his frantic movements, she gave up and allowed her upper body to fall to the bed. With her body weight resting on her forearms and her hips still in the air they both moaned as the angle allowed him to sink even deeper inside of her.

Oliver used her distraction to spread her hips wider and lift her ass with his hands intensifying the speed and power of his thrusts. 

Felicity was fighting to breathe and relax her body to meet and equal his passion when her second orgasm of the night claimed her mind and body leaving her shuddering. 

She clinched tightly around him and felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips as he fought not to lose it. 

Her shortened hair fell into her face as she panted against the bed. She couldn’t remember ever coming so hard and immediately wanting more.

Oliver was rocking into her again. She was so wet she marveled at his will power and simultaneously wondered how he didn’t slip out of her. 

She was conscious of him leaning over her and moving her hair aside to sink his teeth into the nap of her neck. When he sucked and soothed the spot, Felicity felt her whole body tighten and rear up and back into him.

That’s apparently what he wanted because it used the movement to wrap an arm around her stomach and draw her up. He brought the vibrating toy to rub against her clit as he resumed his hard penetration from behind. Felicity nearly cried with the dual sensations of the vibration with him thrusting inside her. 

“Now… Now Oliver!” Felicity bore back and down on him tightening around him as best as she could.

She heard him groan her name loudly as he stiffened in the half-second before her own scream of release drown him and everything else out.

She came so hard she almost passed out. Felicity had had many occasions over the past few months to experience multiple orgasms with Oliver but each time they made love seemed more power than the last. 

Felicity was barely aware of Oliver withdrawing from her and shifting them so he no longer pressed her into the bed. She had barely even felt his weight where he’d collapsed on her lax limbs. She wasn’t aware how many minutes passed before she could breathe normally again let alone open her eyes. 

He pulled her against him and draped the loose sheet over them. He was so considerate. Even though they were both hot the thin blanket would keep the imminent chill of their cooling sweat slickened bodies at bay.

Felicity found herself enveloped in his arms feeling thoroughly relaxed but not yet sleepy. Surprising considering the delicious exertion they had just engaged in. She couldn’t help shivering at just how thorough Oliver had been with her tonight which immediately prompted another thought. 

“Do you realize I have a bigger goodie drawer now than when I was single?” Felicity asked snuggling her head into her favorite spot in the crook of Oliver’s neck.

“Goodie drawer?” Oliver asked his voiced gravely as sleep begin to claim him

“Wonder what it says that there’s a better adult toy store in the suburbs than there was in Starling?” Felicity mused ignoring him. 

“That suburbanite’s know how to be their own entertainment?” 

Felicity laughed out loud. Oliver’s humor was best when it took her by surprise. She lifted her head to kiss him expressing all the love and happiness she felt.

Oliver signed in utter contentment and held her closer until his breathing evened out and she knew he’d fallen asleep.

Felicity’s last thought before she too succumbed to slumber was that she had never felt more at home than she did just now in Oliver’s warm embrace.


	17. FF#45: Jet Lag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that flash fiction is sorta like a jazz jam session, you either get pieces of gold or a jumbled mess. This is apparently what happens when my brain is fried from writing smut.

Oliver was trying to let Felicity sleep. He knew she was exhausted. He was too. Even though he had long ago conditioned his body to function on five or fewer hours of sleep, he had a difficult time with this last time zone change. Flying from Boston to Rome with the six hour time jump seemed like nothing in comparison to the 16 hour difference between Tokyo and San Diego.

The craziest thing was landing home in the states with the clock reading almost six hours before they’d even boarded the plane for the 10 hour flight in Japan. 

Despite trying to sleep on the intercontinental flight they’d both stumbled into the first American airport they’d seen in weeks with multiple symptoms of jet lag.

Felicity had booked them a suite at a gorgeous hotel near the water which they went to as quickly as they cleared customs and exited the airport.

They had tried to travel light but still found they were returning to the states with more luggage than they had begun the trip. And that didn’t count the things Felicity shipped to friends and family from their various destinations. They’d been to Italy, Indonesia, China and Japan to name a few. 

At the hotel they ordered room service and took turns taking the hottest showers they could stand before shutting the drapes and collapsing into the biggest most luscious bed they’d seen since Italy. There really was something to be said about the comforts of home. American extravagance felt pretty amazing after a 10 hour plane ride. 

Although his nightmares had mostly abated over the last few months and he felt more rested than ever, Oliver still struggled to sleep through the night. 

So, he carefully retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge and snuck out to their room’s balcony. He’d forgotten to check the time but judging by the moon’s place in the sky he guessed it was somewhere between 4 and 6 am. The sky was that magically inky color it gets just before dawn. 

He stood staring at the view of the Pacific Ocean as it became clearer as the sky brightened. He felt more at peace then he ever remembered feeling. The last few months he had spent traveling with Felicity were an unexpected gift. She was an unexpected gift to his life that he struggled to feel worthy. He gave thanks every day for her presence in his life. 

Feeling the breeze raise chill bumps on his arms he returned to their darkened hotel suite eager to crawl back into the warm bed with Felicity. He could barely make out her head buried beneath the luscious bedding as she snoozed. 

Feeling a slight chill from the late summer morning air he eagerly crawled back into the warmth of bed. He immediately reach to draw Felicity into his arms. Happiness was well within his reach as long as Felicity was. 

Felicity eagerly curled into his embrace in her sleep finding the spot under the crook of his neck that was made for the impression of his head.

Oliver inhaled the floral shampoo of her hair and was overcome with the resounding sense of peace he felt. He wanted nothing more than a 100,000 more mornings just like this one.


	18. FF#46: Ms. Smoak.  In The Library.  With a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost to the end of these prompts which is good because Arrow premieres TONIGHT!!!

Even with all the technology at their fingertips, Oliver and Felicity hadn’t traveled anywhere without a deck of playing cards. 

Felicity was an absolute card shark. But he didn’t mind. He’d learned early in their trip not to bet anything he wasn’t comfortable losing. (More often than not it’d been his shirt. Or his pants.) Better still he encouraged more luck driven games like Rummy and War. 

They’d traveled across the country and all around the world with the same deck of playing cards. By the time they had settled in Monterey, California it was pretty worn and missing the 2 of diamonds. The card had presumably blown off the ferry boat they had taken from Sicily to Rome in the Mediterranean. They kept the deck of cards and turned one of the Jokers into the new 2 of diamonds. 

They’d been in the house in Monterey for a few weeks now and had established several new traditions and routines. Thursday night is usually date night. Friday night is movie night. Sunday night is game night. 

He delighted in how good at everything Felicity proved. It really set his own competitive streak aflame. She proved damn competitive herself. Card games, word games, board games everything they played, she played to win. 

Oliver didn’t mind. Playing board games with Felicity brought him back to happy memories from his childhood.

Ever since they’d settle into the house in Monterey, California Felicity had started collecting board games. She bought a Scramble board, Battleship, and Monopoly. She’d even picked up a worn out box containing a Twister canvas at a yard sale. Twister may have been Oliver’s favorite so far. Even though he never stood a chance against Felicity and her yoga flexible body, he had a lot of fun pretzel-ing his body around hers. 

Felicity was super excited about tonight’s game because it was her absolute all-time favorite. Clue. 

“Is this where your ‘all mysteries need to be solved’ mantra originated?” Oliver asked watching her set up the board.

She laughed but agreed it was likely as she separated the cards and had him blindly select the person, place and weapon to put in the evidence envelop.

He hated to say it but “Felicity, I don’t really think we can play Clue with just two people.”

“Why not?” she asked moving the red and green pieces to their places on the board. He sort of loved that those colors were irrevocably attached to them.

“The game would be over in like two rounds,” he replied. “Not enough people for subterfuge.”

“How about I deal the cards as if two more people were playing and we wait to consult them?”

“Okay,” Oliver agreed. “We can try but I’m already placing my money on you being the murderer.” 

“Akk!” Felicity huffed in exaggerated shock. “Me a murderer?”

“Well you do have a great name for a detective story. Ms. Felicity Smoak the gorgeous, brilliant intelligence specialist walking into a P.I.’s office. ‘I knew she was trouble. The moment she stepped foot in the door.’” Oliver pitched his voice channeling 1940’s film noir. 

Felicity giggled at his gravelly Humphrey Bogart imitation. “I think we can agree that we both have ubiquitous names for a murder mystery detective story. ‘Smoak and Queen’ kind of has the ring of an old timey private eye agency.”

“Why not Queen and Smoak?” Oliver asked but even as he said it aloud he knew it didn’t have the right ring to it. So he shook his head in agreement as Felicity snarled her nose at the funny sound. 

“Smoak-Queen and Associates,” Oliver corrected smiling brightly as he studied her.

Felicity’s eyes widened but before she could reply to that turn in conversation Oliver had pulled away.

“Popcorn,” he said heading toward the kitchen. “I’ll get the popcorn and we can play.”

“Yep!” Felicity agreed enthusiastically. 

As soon as he was out of sight, she shook her head to vanish the rogue thoughts. All of this domestic bliss was starting to short circuit her brain. Hearing their hyphenated names made her think not of a business partnership but a matrimonial union. 

And they were nowhere near ready for that commitment. 

The ring box currently hidden in Oliver’s pants pocket would beg to differ.


	19. FF#47: Past Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this waiting for the premiere Wednesday and then in all the newness (and horrible cliffhanger) forgot to post it. Ooops!

It wasn’t that Felicity was bored with her life in the suburbs with Oliver. Not exactly. Sure small talk with their neighbors proved difficult sometimes since she knew nothing about kids and admittedly struggled with the culinary arts. But after she’d updated the neighborhood security and fixed a couple of personal computers and home networks she’d become the go to gal for tech questions.

And while she waited for the Palmer Tech board to work out the particulars of Ray making the company’s CEO she couldn’t even begin to think what else she should do.

So she learned to take her victories where she could.

And since settling in the house in Monterey she’d had more time and opportunities to keep up to date with the Team in Star City.

Her bright sun filled yoga room doubled as an office with a two monitor desktop computer that she’d built within their first week in the house. The suburbia setup as she thought of it would never been on par with her Arrow network in Starling but it got the job done.

So in the morning when Oliver would go for his hour long run or whenever he’d go run errands, Felicity would log valuable cyber time. She thought of it as keeping her hacking skills limber. 

Within two weeks Felicity found herself handling intel questions for Digg, Laurel and Thea. It was easy and provided a level of excitement that she was definitely missing in her day to day life.

She needed to feel useful and like she was helping the greater good.

Oliver would understand. He absolutely would understand because he was the first person to make her recognize those qualities in herself. Felicity just wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet.

So she was keeping her information exchange with Team Arrow to herself. Felicity was just finishing her conversation with Digg by sending their love to Lyla and baby Sara when she heard the back door open.

Within seconds Oliver was leaning his head through the offices’ door, “Hey!”

Felicity looked up and the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend who grew happier by everyday made her smile brightly even as she bit her lip sheepishly.

“Whatca doing?”

“Just keeping limber,” Felicity joked flexing her fingers over the keyboard. “Digg sent some new pictures of Sara.” Felicity pointed to the screen as Oliver moved to see them. “She loves the blocks you picked out and she’s standing at 9 ½ months! How cool is that? Digg said she’s practically jumping from their arms trying to move.”

Oliver’s smile was genuine seeing Sara’s namesake doing so well, “She looks like her Mama. She’s going to be a little heartbreaker. Digg’s in trouble.”

“He says that’s what the Glock is for.”

Oliver laughed in response.

“He also says that things in Star City - when will that start to feel natural? – are heating up,” Felicity said testing the waters.

“Oh? Thea hasn’t said anything.”

“Well, she doesn’t want to worry you.”

“You saying I should worry?” Oliver asked studying Felicity’s response.

“No! Absolutely not...” Felicity answered adamantly. “Just that the situation is fluid.”

“Always was,” Oliver replied kissing her and breaking into a smile “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Surprise me?”

Oliver nodded his head and started to pull her from the desk chair.

“You go ahead,” Felicity said. “I want to check a few things.”

His raised eyebrow said more than any words and she could tell he was struggling between wanting ask and wanting to let her tell him when she was ready. 

She waited until he was out of sight to pull up the maze of Damien Darhk’s financials she been trying to unravel. 

“You’ve been providing intel.”

Felicity startled and nearly jumped out of her skin. Damn Oliver and his super-ninja sneaking skills. He’d left the room and stealthy returned as if he was Barry.

“Only when absolutely necessary,” Felicity answered honestly.

“Felicity!” Oliver raised his voice clearly annoyed. 

“What? You think I would let Digg go out there every night without the best possible intelligence? Or Laurel or Thea?”

“Every night?” Oliver’s voice noticeably dropped by decimals with the question.

“Well no just a few nights a week. Laurel has excellent resources through the D.A.’s office and Thea has proved a really quick study on the computer side. Once I got a reliable system set up.”

Felicity ignored Oliver’s movements of exasperation and continued, “Oliver protecting people, helping people. It’s what you do. What we’re supposed to do.  
You showed me the good we could accomplish. I can’t just walk away from that.”

Oliver visibly deflated with the passion she displayed, “But.... Why didn’t you tell me all any of this?”

“Because you weren’t ready to hear it,” Felicity said honestly, “and you deserve some peace and happiness.”

“So this was you giving me one happy story before going back?” Oliver asked sounding hurt and defeated. “Not everything that happened was good, Felicity.”

Felicity finally moved from the desk chair to stand in front of Oliver who had finally stopped pacing. Her hands immediately went to him offering what comfort she could. “I know.”

“I killed people...” Oliver tried to make her understand. “I hurt so many more. And Dig. He’ll never forgive me for kidnapping Lyla.”

“Yes he will,” Felicity said adamantly. “With time he will. You two are like brothers. This too shall pass.”

“I don t know how to be a vigilante anymore,” Oliver stilled her hand stroking his arm by grasping it in his. “That darkness... I don’t want to be consumed by that anymore.”

“So don’t…” Felicity said looking at him. “You’re not that person anyone, Oliver. Don’t let the sins of the past haunt your future. If and when we’re called to return, we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Together.”


	20. FF#48: Two Lies and One Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over on the time but this prompt demanded three separate scenes. Thanks SmoakandArrow for the prompts! This was fun and I actually like some of the results. Can’t wait to go back and read what others wrote which I can finally do because I’m FINISHED!!! Woohoo!

There were a lot of kids on the street in which Oliver and Felicity had settled. The one Oliver had gotten to know the best was their 7 year old neighbor, Zach. Zach was an energetic, inquisitive video game fanatic who was obsessed with Batman, the fictional billionaire who dressed up like a bat to frighten and intimidate the criminals of Gotham. 

Right now he was the most excited kid on their street and possibly in the world because his parents had gotten him toy batarang. It was either for his birthday which was 13 days away or for acing his first Math test at school. The exact details were lost Zach’s excitement to show it to Oliver for the first time.

It was pretty impressive. Zach’s dad must have specially ordered it because a boomerang shaped like the silhouette of a bat was not something one just happened upon. 

Even Felicity had admitted it was impressive. 

In the common area of their connected back yards, Oliver helped the young boy get the correct grip to fling the toy. It took quite a bit trial and error before Zach could twist his wrist the right way and achieve enough height to get the batarang to return to them.

When it finally did achieve the correct trajectory and sail toward them Zach ducked in surprise but Oliver managed to catch it one handed before it flew past them. 

“WOW!” Zach screamed and gaped at him in amazement. “How’d you do that?”

“Can you keep a secret, Zach?” Oliver asked.

Zach nodded his head adamantly excitedly.

He leaned down and looked the little boy square in the face before whispering, “I’m Batman.”

With that shocking thought, Felicity’s eyes flew open. She was momentarily stunned to find herself in their bedroom. And she was surprised to have woken so fully all at once. 

What she had dreamed? Oliver and batarangs? 

Felicity brought a hand to cover her face shaking her head against the pillow. That’s what she got for reading comic books in bed on a full stomach. Bizarre dreams were at an all-time high with the amount of free time she currently had. It was like her brain was inventing problems to solve no matter how unlikely, bizarre, or implausible.

Felicity got up to search for Oliver. Maybe they could watch some TV and snuggle with a bowl of popcorn.

She found him in their great room watching a football game.

“Hey! Nice nap?” He asked in greeting as she sat next to him leaning her body into his.

“I guess,” Felicity yawned her reply. “Who’s winning?”

He arched an eyebrow knowing full well that she didn’t care.

Just when she was formulating a snarky reply, Felicity made out a red beam of light above Oliver’s head.

“Down!” she screamed immediately dropping off of the couch to the floor.

Within seconds Oliver was pulling her to cover behind the kitchen cabinets as their great room was engulfed in gunfire.

“Shit! They’ve found us,” Felicity muttered as they scrambled to take stock of the situation.

“What? Who?” Oliver asked in surprise. He had many enemies but none that were a current threat. He stopped talking when he saw Felicity pull a pair of hand pistols from a hidden compartment beneath the cabinet that held his pots and pans.

When she leaned around the island to return fire on the intruders he gaped at her in shock. “Now’s not really the time,” she screamed over the carnage overwhelming their nice quiet life in the suburbs. “They want me. There are things… in here…” she briefly motioned to her own head with the gun not aimed at the intruders.

The sight of the guns in her hands shocked and terrified him. Oliver knew there was no time for the answers he craved so instead he reached for one of the guns. “You have to get out of here! Ammo?”

“There’s more in the paneling of the island,” Felicity replied with a nod to his favorite feature of their kitchen.

“I’ll hold them off. You just get out,” he said doing a quick check of the gun’s ammo clip.

“NO!” Felicity cried. “I can’t leave you!”

“You’re not,” Oliver said looking into her eyes serenely. “I’ll be right behind you,” he promised stealing the deal with a desperate kiss that only life or death situations produced. 

The kiss ended abruptly with Oliver physically pushing her away. The momentum had Felicity scrambling out the back door of their house. At the door she turned and saw Oliver taking one of the intruders down with a carefully aimed shot.

Feeling confident that Oliver wouldn’t be more than a couple of minutes behind her, Felicity focused on getting to the neighbors’ SUV. She knew that Lisa Kramer left the keys in it because of how many times she had lost them in the past. 

Felicity had just opened the door when she felt a whoosh of air behind her and the ground shake beneath her. She turned to see the windows blown out of their house with smoke pouring out. The entire lower level of their beautiful house in the suburbs had just exploded. 

And she had just left Oliver in there.

“OLIVER!!!” Felicity couldn’t stop the blood curling scream that erupted from her. 

Her scream is what woke her from the terrifying dream. She sat straight up in their bed screaming before her eyes even opened. She was shaking and drenched with sweat from head to toe.

Oliver who had been asleep next to her had been woken by her dream too. He took stock of the situation much quicker than she did and began trying to draw Felicity back to reality.

“Hey, Hey,” Oliver’s voice was low and comforting as he petted her back. She initialing flinched away from him. “Felicity… it’s okay. It was just dream.”

Finally awake and able to see reason Felicity sought the safety and reassurance of Oliver’s embrace and flung her arms around him letting him draw her back to lay on the bed.

Minutes passed with him stroking her skin and kissing her head before she felt ready to talk. 

“You ever had a dream within a dream,” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered listening to her breathing return to normal. “What did you dream?”

“I dreamed you told Zach Johnson that you were Batman.”

She felt Oliver smile where his lips rested against her hair line but the concern remained in his voice when he spoke, “That didn’t make you scream that way.”

“No,” Felicity admitted and explained the rest of it. “Then I dreamed I was some kind of international spy with people breaking into our house trying to get to me. Which is strange cause I’m horrible at keeping secrets… Plus I’ve never fancied myself as some kind of Sydney Bristow. I’m certainly more of a Marshall. Badass ninja hacker goddess that’s me. With you know… ninja fingers…”

“Absolutely,” Oliver agreed listening patiently. 

“But I basically woke up from a world of you being massacred by an armed team who broke through out living room windows.”

Oliver held her tighter now understanding why Felicity was so upset. 

Having seen so many loved ones murdered, he would never wish that anguish on anyone. Certainly not Felicity. And although it was just a dream that didn’t diminish the memory or the feelings it produced.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m right here.” He held her tighter and allowed her to rock them on the bed.

“Yeah I know… it’s silly… just don’t let me eat Thai leftovers that late again.”

“Sure,” Oliver agreed

They snuggled beneath their comforter. The world seemed far away in their dark room. The blinds blocking out even the street lights. It was probably 3 am but no one cared enough to reach for their phones and check. Felicity didn’t like alarm clocks in the bedroom. There would be no early morning alarms in their schedule free lives.

“You going to be able to go back to sleep?” Oliver asked.

Felicity felt herself getting sleepier by the minute but the thought of closing her eyes and falling into a subconscious world where Oliver might be dead made her keep jerking her eyes open. “I don’t know…”

“You want to talk some more?” Oliver asked.

“I guess we could,” Felicity agreed although her mind couldn’t think past the horrors of her dream.

“Or…” Oliver began carefully running the hand that rested on her stomach down to her silk panties. “I could help you clear your head.”

And despite how emotional Felicity still felt Oliver’s words and his hands on her skin sent a pleasant shiver through her.

“Only if you feel up to it,” she teased.

Oliver’s arched eyebrow made Felicity smile but then his mouth and hands made her forget everything but how amazing and alive she felt in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine but I'll happily fix any you want to point out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
